


The Afterparty.

by malfoible



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Tartan Suitcase who needed a hug.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Afterparty.

**Author's Note:**

> For Tartan Suitcase who needed a hug.

Tony was seated on the couch holding his head and moaning, Bruce was dabbing very gently at Natasha's cut lip.

Steve entered with a bag of frozen peas...

"Here hold this on it."

" Thanks sweetie...peas really?"

"We used all the ice at the party."

Tony looked round at the devastation in the room... 

"The party, yes... just once...just once I would like to have a normal party, you know, have a few friends round... few drinks...game of twister...but no every fucking time... where’s everyone else gone?”

“They went out for beer and pizza, everything got wrecked, Thor was hungry, you know how he gets after a fight.”

“Why does my head hurt so much what hit me? Was I unconscious? I feel fuzzy.”

The other two looked expectantly at Steve waiting for him to fess up.

“Yeah, sorry, that was me… I clipped you with my shield.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?” Tony grinned.

The lift door opened to spill out Thor, Rhodey and Clint carrying enough beer and pizza to feed an army.

Tony turned his head. “So what were you lot all doing while the Cap here was beating me up.”

“Watching.”

“I thought it was some strange human foreplay.”

Steve blushed and Tony laughed.

“Guess that means you should take me to bed Captain Rogers.”

Steve’s blush deepened.

Everyone knew of course, that he and Tony were in a relationship, but he still felt a little uncomfortable about public displays of affection, unlike Tony who pulled him down onto the couch and captured his lips. 

Natasha reached for a slice of pizza and a cold beer. “Please. Some of us are eating here.”


End file.
